hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Kinji Tohyama
is the male protagonist of the Hidan no Aria novel series and a Rank-E Inquesta student at Tokyo Butei High School, Class S. Formerly, he was an S-Rank of the Assault department, however the death of his brother caused Kinji to seek quitting the life of being a Butei. Despite this, he attracts the attention of the transfer student and Assault Ace, Aria H. Kanzaki, and becomes her partner to clear the name of her wrongfully imprisoned mother. Background Kinji was born as the youngest child of the Tohyama family. As a child he learned his family arts and Hysteria Savant Syndrome from his older brother, Kinichi. He became very proficient at his family's craft, much to the admiration of his older brother. He often made regular visits with his family to the Hotogi Shrines, on one occasion he met and befriended Shirayuki. Often times they would play together and, despite knowing the punishment he would receive, often brought her to the world outside of the Hotogi Shrine. During middle school, he and Shirayuki parted ways so he took on the roll of becoming a Butei like his older brother. School life, however, would be anything but easy for him. Perhaps as a result of puberty, his HSS began to trigger more often now and the girls in his class, including Kikuyo Katagaka, took notice at his personality shifts. As a result, they exploited him so he could be their personal "Ally of Justice." This would have a lasting effect on Kinji, as he would develop a complex against women and using his family's special talent. It was during this time that he encountered an underclassmen, Hina Fuuma. He fought her in a duel and beat the ninja, earning her respect eventually culminating in her recruitment as his Amica. Upon graduating middle school, he enrolled in Tokyo Butei High as a member of Assault, much like his brother. He received an S-Rank in his first year when in a 14-story building he single-handedly caught all the other Assault exam candidates and even defeated the five instructors hidden in the building. It was also during his first year that he met Shirayuki again and revived their friendship. However, school life again would take a turn for the worse for Kinji. During a case, his older brother was reported as missing in action. Despite saving everyone on board, Kinichi was ridiculed for losing his life and Kinji became the target for the ridicule. Now losing his only family, since his mother and father died an unknown time ago, Kinji was forced to suffer alone and harbored a hatred towards the Butei for causing Kinichi to lose his life. Thus he transferred out of Assault to Inquesta, threw away his family heritage, and sought to transfer out of Butei High all together. His reputation to those outside of Assault would plummet severely as he would allow his prestigious S-Rank dropped to an E-Rank because of his hatred for being a Butei. Personality Kinji appears to be highly anti-social to most people and especially cold to women, even borderline mysogynistic due to trauma with girls in middle school. To his classmates, he's often thought as a loser or shut-in because of his indifferent attitude. He's even believed to be homosexual by them since he shows little to no interest in women. Kinji is also rather secretive, often choosing to endure the struggle of things such as Hysteria Savant Syndrome or the loss of his brother rather than vent it to his friends. Because of this, he's rather touchy on those subjects and will more often than not lash out at someone who tries to pry too much. However, when Kinji is under the influence of Hysteria Savant Syndrome, his personality takes a dramatic shift. He becomes unnecessarily melodramatic when it comes to his statements and speaks with a smooth demeanor. His indifference to women shifts into a seductive manner, causing him to go to great lengths to protect the woman before him. When influenced by Hysteria Berserk, however, Kinji's bottled up feelings are released and his rage is set free. Another aspect of Kinji is his incessant need to hide his inner pain. When his brother went and was framed for doing his the media slandered him so much that even Kinji was target. This instilled severe trauma in human crual in him as well as severe hatred of the media. Actually the death of his made him question his purpose as a butei and came to the conclusion that it was worthless, serving people like was worthless. So he followed a state depression to demote and secretlly walk away from Butei life. Despite all this, Kinji is actually a kind and caring person. His sense of justice as a Tohyama, despite despising it, is rather strong. He believes the powerful shouldn't harass those without power, follows the law even if his life is at risk, and wants nothing more than order. For for all attitude about hating people and being a misogynist, He also deeply values his friends and family, going to great lengths to protect them even if he has to enter Hysteria Mode. More importantly, he has a rather subtle charm that draws people towards him. The aura he gives off is that of a great leader, as observed by Reki and Tsuduri. As a result, quite a few girls have fallen for him (i.e. Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, Reki, Jeanne, Misaki, Watson, Moe) and he takes care of them, and the entirety of the Assault department secretly worship him. Trivia *Chugaku Akamatsu's next light novel series, Yagate Maken no Alicebell; share the same universe where the protagonists crossover at some point. Its revealed that 3 years later from the novel series, Kinji enrolled into Tokyo University, while a member of the Security Police.Short Story Collection: Heroine's Asort, X-05 *In Volume 12, Kinji would succeed in his goal of transferring out of Butei High. References Category:Characters Category:Quadra Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Inquesta Category:HSS users Category:Team Baskerville Category:Male Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:Assault Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters